Rumor Has It
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: After returning to McKinley and getting caught up on all the drama, Sam confronts Puck on kissing Shelby. T for language and slight suggestive themes.


_**I don't know what's going on with me, but I'm banging out one-shots like it's nobody's business lol I had posted this on my Tumblr first (those are the perks if you are following me ;P) and decided to publish it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"I heard what happened," Sam said as he approached Puck at his locker. The big-lipped blonde had been back at McKinley for about a month now. He was working hard on getting Mercedes back, but along the way he heard some interesting information from Quinn.

"Watchya talking about Trouty?" Puck replied plainly, still rifling through his locker.

"You slept with Ms. Corcoran?" he asked. Puck stopped moving, his head still on the contents of his locker. "What were you thinking dude? When I left, you told me you were head over heels for Ra-"

"Shut up!" Puck slapped a hand over Sam's mouth. He looked around, glad to see no one was looking at them. He removed his hand and smacked his friend in the arm. "Keep that big mouth of your shut Sam. Nobody knows that shit, 'kay?"

"Seriously dude?" Sam scoffed. "What happened to 'I'm gonna tell her before she becomes blinded by Hudson's bullshit?'" Puck chuckled at the pretty accurate impersonation of him. Then he shook his head.

"It was too late," Puck shrugged. "I was dealing with you leaving and making sure 'Cedes was alright. By the time I was ready to get my mack on, she had already hung up couple calenders in his room." He rolled his eyes. "She never had to make that shit when we dated."

"'Cause you could never forget a date with your Hot Little Jewish American Princess," Sam mumbled, crossing his arms. "I know! But Rachel doesn't."

"I can't tell her," Puck said, finally closing his locker and walking away.

"Why the hell not?" Sam inquired, following after him.

"Well, for one, I fucked her mom," Puck murmured.

"Why did you do that anyways?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know dude," Puck replied, rubbing his hand over his Mohawk. "Combination of things I think."

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Articulate?" Sam joked, smirking.

"Fuck you," Puck sneered. He shook his head and stopped next to his truck. "I don't know. I thought I loved her." Sam looked at him ironically. "Okay, look. When Quinn gave birth to Beth, I thought I loved her. Then I realized that it was just because she had given birth to my daughter. I think it's the same way with Shelby. She's the mother to my child, and so something inside me thinks I should love her, or something."

"I guess I can understand that," Sam answered, nodding. "That's not it though is it?"

Puck sighed. "Rachel had just given her V card to Hudson. I always thought she'd wait until she was married or some shit, or at least until I could get her to fall in love with me. He was probably fucking terrible and it makes me sick to think that her first time wasn't fucking magical."

"And you could have made it magical?" Sam asked.

"Fuck yeah, man," Puck boasted. "I would'a left her breathless and wanting more." He smirked when Sam grimaced. The smirk slowly faded and was replaced by a scowl. "But it's too late. For everything. I finally fucking love a girl and I fuck it up. I'm never going to get her now."

"Her and Finn broke up an hour ago," Sam announced, a smile growing on his face.

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently he wanted her to apply to OSU, you know, just in case," they both rolled their eyes. "Anyways, Rachel was pissed. She thought he was going to come with her to New York, but then she found out he only applied to schools out here. He didn't even apply to NYU like he had said he would. She told him she wasn't going to let him hold her back and ended it."

"She broke up with him?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Noah?" Puck's eyes widened, his head whipping around to see Rachel standing behind him with her arms crossed. "As much as all of my friends seem to think, I do have dreams and I will not let a boy ruin those dreams."

"Shit, Rach, I'm sorry, I-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"It's fine, Noah," she spoke softly. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"That I'm sorry?" Puck asked confusedly.

Rachel laughed softly. "No, about l-loving me."

Puck's eyes widened again. "You heard that?" Rachel nodded, that cute little smile on her perfect lips. "Um, how much did you hear exactly?"

"I had walked over just in time to hear that you would have made my first time magical," she answered. Sam looked over at Puck, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Um, I'll let you two talk," he stated. "See you tomorrow Puckerman. Rachel," he nodded at Rachel. She smiled back, squeezing his arm as he passed. An awkward silence settled between the two teens until Rachel took a step closer to him.

` "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking down at her shoes.

"I didn't want to ruin yours and Finn's relationship," he replied honestly. "I've done it once and you were miserable. I wasn't going to do it again."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that held me when I cried over the whole situation," Rachel pointed out.

"I've always been there, Rach," Puck said, looking up at her. "Always have and always will." Rachel looked up at him. Puck got lost in her eyes and almost didn't notice her step closer, but when she was inches away from him, he took a step back. "I have to tell you something."

"I know Noah."

"No, you don't. I-"

"Slept with Shelby," she finished for him. He looked at her with an expression of shock and confusion. "Quinn told me before Sectionals. I was the one that convinced her not to report Shelby to Principal Figgins. I just couldn't let her do that to you or her."

"You mean you're not mad at us?" Puck asked.

"Oh, I was, believe me," Rachel answered. "I mean, my mom? Really?"

"I was screwed up," he answered, looking down. "I regretted it the moment it sunk in."

Rachel nodded. "I figured that when I saw how you guys acted in the halls." Another awkward pause filled the space between them, until Rachel placed her hand on Puck's chest. "So what does this mean, exactly?"

"Rachel," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm not the best person in the world. I'm an ass, I'm crude, and I make a shitload of mistakes. But I love you. I've been working hard in school so I can hopefully get into NYU and we can take the Big Apple together. I want you to be happy and I want to be the one that does that. So this is pretty much your call babe." He rubbed his thumbs along her hips, his face nuzzling her hair.

She sighed dreamily before tilting her head and kissing him deeply, her hands clasping around his neck. Her fingers wove through the grown out Mohawk, tugging slightly at the thick curls. Puck groaned and responded passionately, pulling her flush against him. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Be mine?" he asked, still catching his breath.

"I'm yours," she whispered back, sealing her promise with another slow kiss. Puck later kept up his promise. When he had a breathless Rachel beneath him, he was reminded he'd have to thank Sam. For what, he wasn't really sure, just that if it weren't for their conversation, he wouldn't have the girl he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! Review! Follow me on Tumblr (puckleberryshipper326)! Thanks for reading! I love you all!<strong>_


End file.
